Love, Dragons, and A Princess
by MGA-Middy
Summary: A story of Dominique and Scorpious, includes dragons, a princess, a failed wedding, Charlie Weasley, and jealousy. One-shot. Rated because I suck at rating, nothing bad.


~Gryffindor common room~

Dominique Weasley sat laughing with her cousins at one of the stupid jokes James was telling. Anyone could tell she loved her family since she was usually seen with her Slytherin robes over her clothes and a glare, which was why she was called the Slytherin Ice Princess. Few could call themselves her friend without being hexed, only Scorpious Malfoy, Teddy Lupin (Though he was almost family), and Casper Zabini could claim being best friends with her. With her long strawberry blonde hair a mix of her parents and light green eyes from her father, she was known as the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts since her sister left.

Dominique rolled her eyes at her cousin and looked up quickly as Rose Weasley came bursting in squealing about Scorpious asking her out. Tears collected in her eyes though she refused to let it show as she stood up and walked out of the common room and down to the lake. A couple hours later Scorpious came down and sat next to her, "What's wrong Nikka?" She turned and looked at him, "Why Rose? Any other girl I could hate but you had to choose my cousin. Why?" Scorp looked confused, "What do you mean Dominique?" Dom suddenly grew angry, "Why did you have to ask out my cousin? You've been flirting with me all year and now you ask her out? Why! Don't you know I've been in love with you since fourth year? Now you're asking out my fifth year cousin of all people?"

To her shock, she felt tears slide down her face as she yelled at him. "Never mind forget it Scorp." She stood up then leaned down and kissed him gently before running up to the castle not caring that he was yelling. "DOMINIQUE COME BACK! PLEASE LET ME TALK!" He eventually slumped down and put his head on his knees sadly. That day Dominique packed up her trunk, told the Headmaster she was leaving, went to Shell cottage to pack, then disappeared.

* * *

><p>~4 years later~<p>

Dominique pushed her hair out of her face with a fond smile as the baby dragon tugged on her braid, "No Munchie! Go on back to the others and let me finish this." She lifted the dung into the barrel and wheeled it out of the pen to get rid of it. She had been working with her Uncle Charlie at the Dragon Reserve for four years now and had yet to hear from any of her other family. "Nikki! You got an owl!" Uncle Charlie yelled waving it in the air with one hand while the other stated strapped to his side making it so he couldn't move and hurt the shoulder burn again.

"Thanks Uncle Charlie." She smiled and grabbed the parcel and the letter, opening it to find a silky pink dress and a wedding invite. Scorpious Malfoy and Rose Weasley were printed at the top along with all the other stupid stuff she didn't read before pulling out a handwritten note, Dear Dom, Please come to the wedding. It would mean so much to Scorp, plus the whole family misses you so much. Victorie's hasn't been the same since you left, Teddy's hair was gray for a year after you left and Scorp is hurting too though he won't admit it. Come home, Rose Weasley. She read through it quickly before sighing and tossing it into her cabin and heading back to the baby dragon pen.

* * *

><p>~2 weeks later~<p>

Molly Weasley was complaining to her son about having his arm strapped to his side for the wedding while he rolled his eyes, "Mum shush, it's starting." No one knew Charlie had talked to Dominique at all since she had left, much less every day since then. The bridesmaids started walking and were standing at the front when Dominique opened the church door wearing the silk pink dress; the family gasped as Rose shoved flowers into her hands and pushed her down the aisle.

Dominique couldn't believe she was doing this as she walked down the aisle carefully hearing her mother gasp at the burns all over her and leg which had a large bandage covering it. She ignored it all as she took her place; no one seemed to notice that Scorpious couldn't take his eyes off her until Ron put Rose's hand into his own. No tears dripped down her face though she was holding them back fiercely.

Dom didn't look up until she heard, "Do you Scorpious Malfoy take Rose Weasley to be your wife?" Everyone was shocked when he faltered before responding. "No" Gasps were heard from everyone as tears dripped down Rose's face "I can't. I'm in love with someone else." He took his hand away and walked over to Dominique and wrapped his arms around her, "Merlin I missed you." He mumbled though everyone could hear him since it was deathly quiet.

Slowly her arms wrapped around him and for the first time since she was young, everyone saw tears dripping down her cheeks, "I missed you too Scorpy, but you have to marry Rose. You love her; I was there at your graduation when you proposed. I have my life now, go make yours." She said quietly back before he started shaking his head, "You never listened to me that day you left. I was trying to tell you that I asked Rose out to make you jealous but you ran away. I have always loved you. I thought that you weren't coming back, that's why I tried to make myself love Rose. I never could though because my heart has always belonged to you since third year when you got so mad at James that you hit a bludger at him for me."

The whole family was staring at Scorpious in shock though most looked like they wanted to kill him. Dom pulled back and grabbed his face with her hands, "No! You go marry Rose, she's better for you. She's probably some ministry worker with an easy job, I work with Dragons" Half the family gasped while the other glared at her "I almost get killed every day and I have a dragon that follows me around half the time. She's better, go be with her."

Even with her holding his face, he managed to shake his head, "No Nikka. Don't you see I love you? Not Rose's job or the fact that she doesn't have a dragon following her. She could be the richest person in the world with the grandest job ever and I would still love you, please give me a chance to prove it to you." She was thinking about it when a loud voice called out to them.

Charlie jumped from his seat and walked up to Dominique and looked straight into her eyes, "Listen. Little Nique, you deserve to be happy with him if that's what you both want. He's your best friend and you love him. You haven't been fully happy in the four years since you came to me to get a job. The closest you've come is when Munchie hatched and latched right onto you like the insane dragon he is. Take your chance, if he marries Rose you'll lose it. With him, you're Dominique the Slytherin Ice Princess again instead of the amazing Dragon Princess that I have seen these past few years. Do it if not for you, for Scorp, me, and Rikki. We both know how happy it would make her."

Dom pulled completely away from Scorp and hugged her uncle tight. "Your right, I'm the Slytherin Princess and no one is going to stop me from being happy." She turned and pulled Scorpious' face down and kissed him deeply to her Uncle Charlie, Casper, and Teddy's clapping.

* * *

><p>~6 years later~<p>

Dominique Malfoy stood happily on the front lawn of her large house with a baby on her hip and her five year old twins running nearby. Out in the distance she could see her now fully grown dragon munching on his food, he had refused to let her leave him alone so they had ended up buying a house a mile from the Dragon Rescue right next door to her Uncle Charlie and his wife Aunt Rikki. Her husband walked out with a little red haired boy on his shoulders.

He set down the four year old and he ran off to join his siblings while his parents sat on a bench with the little strawberry blonde haired baby with light grey eyes blinking up at them. Scorpious wrapped his arm around his wife with a smile, "We've come pretty far from being best friends secretly in love and one running away for years." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm glad I decided to say yes, even if Rose won't talk to me anymore." A loud squeal sounded from their adopted eight year old daughter with her chocolate brown hair and light blue eyes, she was playing with Munchie and squealing when he would push her with his nose making her parents laugh. Everything was normal for the Malfoy's, even the explosion minutes later from the twins. Dominique smiled, she felt like a princess now more than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, so this one was an idea that came from another story. I hope you like it; I just had to write it to get my ideas flowing for my other stories. Review if you like it or even review with ideas, I don't care. Also to those that may care:<strong>

**The twins are both blonde girls with green eyes named Brooke and Gabby. The red-haired boy is Leo and his eyes are light blue. The adopted daughter is mentioned above and her name is Jessica, she's American and they adopted her on their honeymoon. The little baby's name is Rashel and she's clearly a girl.**

**Rose is currently single and refuses to talk to Dom or Scorp and doesn't talk to any of their kids. Teddy and Victorie have a daughter named Isabelle and she's a metamorphosis like Teddy. They also have twins on the way. The other cousins are all in relationships though only Lily is married. She married Casper and comes around all the time to visit her husband's best friends, they have one son named Casper Junior (CJ for short) he has his mother's bright green eyes but his father's dark brown hair. Charlie and Rikki are expecting their first child and the family only found out about Charlie's secret wife after the almost wedding of Scorp and Rose.**

**Anyways hope you like the story! If you have any ideas for a different one you want or anything, leave a review or even PM me.**

**~Love yall,**

**Rayne.**


End file.
